1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing system, and more particularly, to a system in which accounting (cost assessment) is based on the specific functions used in the course of outputting a given body of text data or image data.
2. Related Background Art
In order to account for the usage of a copying machine a copy shop operator counts the number of pages to be copied and the number of copies of each page; and he makes his accounting based on these numbers. However, this accounting does not take into consideration any special functions that are carried out in connection with the copying. Recently, several special functions have been provided in automatic copying machines, such as automatic sorting, automatic stapling, double sided printing, etc. These special functions add value to the copied product; and therefore there is a need to account for their operation when calculating the usage of the copying machine.
It is an object of this invention to provide a printing system in which use of the above-mentioned specific functions can be accounted for appropriately.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a printing system which comprises means for performing a printing operation according to a requested mode; and means for performing an accounting operation according to the printing operation.
According to more specific aspects of the invention, the accounting operation is carried out based on one or more of the time or date of printing, the number of pages to be printed or copied, the size of the copy or document to be printed, the kind of paper to be printed on, and the name of the user.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a printing system which comprises means for printing documents, means for carrying out an accounting operation in regard to the operation of the printing means, means for printing based on a predetermined program, and means for storing the program in a manner such that it can be executed only upon receipt of a predetermined password.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a novel printing system having a host computer and a printer which are connected with each other, and wherein the printer prints according to a plurality of operational modes. In this aspect the printing system comprises means for carrying out accounting operations based on the operational modes, means for executing a printing operation based on a command from the host computer, and means for displaying an amount of charge for the printing operation to the host.
According to additional specific features of the invention, there are provided means for prohibiting printing if the charge exceeds a predetermined amount or prohibiting printing until after the amount of charge has been transmitted to the host computer.